FNAF'S Hetalia Style!
by EP1C574RBUR57
Summary: Hey guys I came up with this ideas after watching some theories on FNAF'S, so I decided to create a story crossed with Hetalia, because I love that show! And I think that's a pretty good reason why too. (Rated T for safety, Hetalia characters are going to be the animatronics, I don't own the front cover or anything except for the story itself. And I hope you enjoy it!)


Hey dudes and dudettes, I back here again with another one of my ideas that pops into my head out of nowhere. So basically when I was visiting my grandpa I came up with the idea of making a FNAF X Hetalia, and I was all like; well, what if we made the animatronics the countries/nations in the FACE family? (Includes France, America, Canada and England.) And I was like, that's seems like a great idea, but who are going to be which character? So I thought about it and here are the results:

Freddy Fazbear: Alfred/America (Because he is the 'hero' and likes to make himself stand out the most.)

Bonnie the Bunny: Francis/France (I had the most trouble figuring out what animatronic he could be, so he ended up as Bonnie.)

Chica the Chicken: Matthew/Canada ( Probably him and France had the most trouble trying to figure out what animatronic place he could take so it ended up with him being Chica, because the letter 'C'.)

Foxy the Fox: Arthur/England (Mainly Pirate!England, because it's so obvious and he is mostly the one who gets rejected the most. I still love you Iggy!)

Sorry if you guys didn't like any of my suggestions! And also the main inspiration belongs to 'MrCreepypasta's audio for the Bite of 87'.

Also I don't own anything except for the story! Everything else belongs to their rightful owners!

The children and their parents all huddled around the stage watching as the signature, beloved animatronic step out into the spotlight, the children all cheered excitedly for him.

"Alfred! Alfred!" they all chanted

"Hey-hey all you pirate fans! Head on- head on down to- down to Pirate Cove, because the show is about to st-start!" The humanoid, animatronics' mouth moved up and down as he spoke making his voice distorted, "And it's our good, old pal Art-Arthur!"

There was a long silence, the children all leaned forward and waited for the pirate animatronic to appear on stage.

"Arthur?" Alfred called out for him.

Behind in the backstage, the animatronic hid in the shadows of the curtains.

"They'll never accept me…" He whispered to himself.

"I know he's around here somewhere." Alfred said, placing a hand on his forehead and pretended to search around for the said animatronic.

"I'm always alone…" Arthur continued to whisper to himself, looking at his endoskeleton that was showing through his ripped and shredded costume.

"May-maybe we need to call him out!" Alfred told the smiling children, "Ar-Arthur!?"

"I'm not one of them."

"Help me out kids!" Alfred asked the children again, "Ar-Arthur!?"

"Arthur!" all the kids call out after him.

"Eat them." The voices in Arthur's head told him.

"One last time kids, nice and l-l-loud! So we can get him out here!" Alfred said to the kids holding the microphone closer to his jaws, "Arthur!"

The purple, velvet curtains with yellow moons and stars on it opened up revealing the pirate animatronic. The children all cheered happily.

"Yarr, me maties!" Arthur said waving at the children, "It's me Arthur! And welcome-welcome to the Pirate Cove!"

"Alfred best begin back to the stage, or he'll be forced to- cut the- walk the plank." He told the children.

Alfred gave a laugh,

"Have fun kids! And let's- kill-kill-kill them and eat- keep ourselves safe at Pirate C-Cove!" Alfred told the children before he left.

Arthur let out a distorted laugh,

"You best begin ba-back to the stage landlubber, because th-these little ones are now part of the Pirate's Cr-Crew!"

"When in the Pirate Cove, remember to venture safe kiddies!" Arthur warned them, "And no r-r-r-running around the Cove! Or ye be- lost forever- w-walking the plank!"

"Aye, isn't be swashbuck-buckling adventures be see-seeking lads, o-or is that- I don't belong here- you're not the kit the seven seas?" he asked the group of children, who all gave him mixed response, "All pirates give me an arr-arr-please help me-arr!"

The children all gave him an 'arr!' Arthur happily laughed again.

"I be seeing that you're already ab-about with your pizza in hand, and your soda-y pops like proper sea pirates d-do!"

Then a girl in the crowd holding her mother's hand pointed over to where Arthur was standing.

"Mommy, mommy!" she told her mother, as she tugged on her mother's shirt, "The pirate's weird!"

She let go and walked over to Arthur,

"What happens to his legs on him mom?" he asked her mother pointing to the endoskeleton revealing.

Arthur felt his lifeless hear sink at those words,

"I knew it." He thought to himself, "I knew that I will never be like one of them."

"That's nice dear…" The woman lazily murmured as she was busily texting on her cell phone, "Don't climb on it…"

The young girl ignored her mother and climbed onto the wooden stage with Arthur.

"He has green eyes mom!" the girl said as she got even closer to Arthur, pointing at his green, glazed eyes "Look at his eyes! Who even has green eyes?"

"Little girl sweetie," the security guard told the girl, "You cannot get that close to Arthur, and you really shouldn't be up there."

"You're not my mom!" the girl rudely replied, "You can't tell me what to do!"

"Mam'? Please ask your daughter to get off stage please." The security guard asked the girl's mother.

"She's not hurting anyone." The woman told him, "Let her play with the pirate, if she wants to play with pirate."

Arthur green eyes stared down at the girl, he slowly stopped talking and his jaws hung open showing his crooked but unusually sharp, white fangs.

"Mom look at his eyebrows and funny mouth!" she told her mother, "He looks so stupid."

Arthur then felt no control over his own body.

"Not even true!" a low, deep growl emitted from his voice box.

He leaned over to the young girl who was busy laughing at him, his mouth open as wide as he could over her head. Without any warning his metallic jaws snapped down on her head as hard as he could. The front of the girl's skull broke open like an egg and blood sprayed everywhere. Arthur was brought back to his senses when he heard a thump hitting the ground and a terrified scream in the crowd, he opened up his eyes and was only met with horror. He saw screaming adults grabbing their terrified children and running out of the exit, he looked down and his glazed eyes widened.

Laying at the bottom of the stage was the body of the young girl who was teasing him for his looks, chunks of her brain could be seen scattered about in the pool of blood. Her mother was standing a few feet away from her with her hands over her mouth and the security guard next to her in total shock.

"Oh my god…" the security guard said.

In the distance from the stage the three animatronics- Alfred, Matthew and Francis, couldn't believe what had just happened, their jaws hung wide open. Arthur looked down at the bright, red blood dripping down from his jaws and onto his shivering hands, as he backed away.

This wasn't even meant to happen.

So that's the end of what I had in mind when I was thinking about making a story based on the Bite of 87, Hetalia style!

I hope you enjoyed it, and yes, I know. People are going to ram into the reviews complaining that Foxy/Arthur didn't cause the Bite of 87 and it was Mangle or Freddy. I am just typing this up because I felt like it and the original idea was before FNAF 2 came out.

So like as always remember to review, like, share and stuff and I'll see you next time!

Hasta la Pasta! ~

And remember to keep on reading!


End file.
